Brawns versus brains
by True Heart Composure
Summary: A story series on a romantic yaoi story between the two exceeds Pantherlily and Samuel from Fairytail. This is within the period post Magic games arc and 3 month gap of the budding relationship between the two. This is my first series so helpful criticism and support is well welcomed.
1. Chapter 1 - The Reunion and Wager

It has been over a month since the Legionairre left on their life long mission to retrieve the the parts to the Infinity clock. It is a warm morning as the sun barely rises over Fiore as Pantherlily in his battle mode hones his fighting skill, kicking the side of a tree with a mat tied around it with punches here and there. He pants a bit as his mind wonders off to Samuel but shakes it off and continues his training. Gajeel is seen walking towards him wiping the sweat off of his face with a towel he has around his neck.

Gajeel: Lily, I'm heading towards the guild. Meet me there when you're through.

Panther Lily: almost done here, I'll meet you there soon.

Gajeel Nods and walks back down towards the guild. Lily drops his Gaurd and sighs as he reaches for the towel and wipes his face with a towel of his own he had on a branch and reduces himself back into his small form. He looks at the morning sun as a image of Samuel emits in front of the sun.

Lily: (thinking) Sammy, I wonder how you are doing out there on your own. I can't shake this feeling to be worried about you...like there was more you wanted to tell me before you left...

Lily is flying towards the door to the guild. As he reaches for the door handle he is suddenly blown on top off Gray, Romeo, and Bickslow who were forcefully kicked through the door by Natsu due to another Guild riot. Of course master Makarov, Laxus, Ezra, Elfman, Freed, and the many others where in the fight themselves as Happy, Carla, Wendy, and Lucy stayed away and watched with a disappointed Sigh. The riot ended with all in bandages and a good tongue lashing from Levy and the others. Lily touches the bump on his head and winces at the pain and leaves it alone. Mirajane checks him over and places a small bag of ice on his head which he thanked her.

Lucy: sigh... Thank goodness it's over.

Juvia is sitting with them but is too gushing over Gray

Juvia: Gray-Sama! We could have easily beaten the other if I fought along your side!

Carla: as long as I have been part of the guild, this doesn't surprise me anymore.

Happy: (Gasp) Lucy you can't give up on your romantic life! Someone will surely find you attractive...somehow...someway...

Lucy: Why you!

The comment prompts Lucy to chase after the exceed as Wendy gives off a nervous laugh not knowing what to do. It was not until later that Team Shadow gear ask Gajeel and Lily to join them on a mission, which they accepted.

As they set off, Lily think about the times he has fought Samuel and the strange look in his eyes as if he held something back, more of something weighing the poor exceed down and sought Lily as a person to help him...maybe its the reason he calls him Nii-san or always feels the need to approach him.

It was almost late in the day when they arrived back tired and a bit battle scarred. As they entered, Lily is shocked to find the person he at least expected from to visit, but there he was, Samuel.

Samuel: Nii-San, it's been awhile hasn't it?

Lily: (a bit shocked) S-Sammy!?

Samuel: I took upon your offer to come visit once in a while. I know it's early to be back for such a thing, but what needs to be said and what I'm feeling... I can't figure it out through just simple calculations...and every time I do it always leads back to you.

The guild is confused on what he is talking about as Lily picks up on it and pulls the small cat with him outside. He brings Sammy to the edge of the woods by the barn and folds his arms, ready to listen to what Samuel had to say.

Lily: now that we are alone, what has been bothering you...

Samuel: N-Nii-San...( blushes a bit behind his glasses and locks up to Lily and becomes lost in him a bit before shaking it off.) Lets fight!

Lily: w-what!? I know for sure you didn't just come all the way back to tell me you want to fight!

Samuel: if you Win, I will fell you everything, if I win, you come find the parts of the Infinity clock, no questions asked on both. Do you accept, Nii-San?

Lily: hmmmm... Fine..let's do this. I can't accept defeat either, I am Gajeel's Partner and a member of Fairytail.

Outside, everyone gathers at the front of the guild as Lily and Samuel stare each other down and turn to battle mode. Samuel's face blushes but turns his face to look down.

Gajeel: Lily! Don't you dare lose this!

Levy: Good luck, Lily!

Lily: (squince his eyes a bit studying him) hmmmm...

Ezra walks up to both in the center as she requips her sword in hand and holds it up as she looks at lily then at Samuel.

Erza: let the battle...( swings down) begin!

Both Jump into their battle mode and rush one another with a ready fist and a roar.

To be continued


	2. Pantherlily's Decision

Brawns vs Brains 2

Outside, everyone gathers at the front of the guild as Lily and Samuel stare each other down and turn to battle mode. Samuel's face blushes but turns his face to look down.

Gajeel: Lily! Don't you dare lose this!

Levy: Good luck, Lily!

Lily: (squince his eyes a bit studying him) hmmmm...

Ezra walks up to both in the center as she requips her sword in hand and holds it up as she looks at lily then at Samuel.

Erza: let the battle...( swings down) begin!

Both Jump into their battle mode and rush one another with a ready fist and a roar.

Chapter 2: Pantherlily's Decision

Lily catches Sammy as their hands lock and headbutts one another as blood seeps from impact. Sammy slides his leg under Lily and sweeps his leg as he falls and hit the ground. Sammy lunges at him as his claws extend but Lily rolls to avoid the repeated claw strikes until he pushes himself out the way. He flings himself as his wings appear and tackles Sammy into the nearby forest as the break threw several trees and hit the ground. Sammy rolls them over as he punches Lily causing blood to leave his mouth but Lily digs his claws into Sammy thighs as blood seeps from his wounds and pushes Sammy off him. Both stand weakly to their feet panting not wanting to ease up on either side as Lily rushes him with a side kick which cause Lily to block with his arm and and lungs two quick jabs to Lily as Lily throws a couple at Sammy as his glasses and hat falls off but Sammy holds his ground and grabs Lily flying high in the air and comes back down in a spiral and slams them both into the earth. The dust clears revealing both cats bloody and bruised in the crater. Suddenly Lily begins to stir as his vision is fuzzy and looks over to Sammy. He tries to stand but sees his paw and left leg is broken. And kneels down in pain, he limps towards Sammy and grabs a handful of Sammy's cape and yanks him close to his face.

Lily: Sammy! ...Wake up damn it!

Sammy's eyes seemed to roll back but he begins to stir as he begins to pants and coughs up blood and looks at Lily as his image reflects if his eyes. Tears begins to fall over the sides of his face and clenches his teeth and balls his fist.

Sammy: why...why are you so strong Nii-San! Despite all my calculates I can't seem to beat you no matter what I try! Is it from training? Eating habits? What's your secret damn it!

Lily just looks at him

Lily: my secret... Is Fairytail...My Guild... my home?

Sammy (shocked by his answer): I don't understand! How is your guild your answer to your strength!

Lily: because it is Sammy! The people of my guild gives me my strength!

Lily goes to give a final swing at Sammy but is overwhelmed by his injuries and passes out and turns back to his small form. Sammy in turn does the same and crawls close to him and grabs hold of Lily paw.

Sammy: I lost Nii-San... (Trembles) I wanted to tell you how I feel but... for some reason...it does not compute in My calculations to come out with the truth...I...I ... (Gets closer and lands a long kiss to his lips) love you...Nii-San...

Sammy passes out as well but not before seeing fairytail running towards them and Wendy placing her hands out to heal them. A little later he wakes up in bandages in the infirmary p. He sighs and closes his eyes in a way content that it's all over.

Lily: your in love with me, huh?

Sammy eyes pop open and quickly turns to the voice to see Lily awake looking at the ceiling from his bed.

Sammy: Nii-San!? H..how much did you?

Lily: I heard all of it. I didn't fully pass out until Wendy and the other's save us. Was that really what you wanted to tell me?

Sammy: ...yes...

Lily: oh...

Both just stare up at the ceiling in silence for a while

Lily: to be honest...I never been attracted to a male exceed Sammy.

Sammy heart broke at that sentence as he turns away from Lily...

Sammy: I...it's understandable...I mean...you and ms. Carla right? (Starts to cry silently)

Happy tries to break through the door but is grabbed by the hands of Lucy, Natsu, and Gray and yanks him back and tapes his mouth as almost everyone in fairytail hides behind the door listening in as Carla sighs with disappointment at Happy.

Lily: what? No I do have great respect for her but there is nothing that close between us...Sam...if you really feel this way...(gulps)...I guess...we...

Everyone gets closer to the door in waiting for what Lily has decided

Lily: we can give this a

Gajeel: so Lily you're going to be gay or something!?

Both turn quickly and looks at Gajeel.

Lily: Ga! Gajeel!? How long where you!?

Gajeel: I heard it all and saw it all, even when this four eyed cat kissed you square on the lips!

The members of fairytail bust in...more like Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Levi, Juvia, and Erza

Natsu: SO WHAT IF HE IS!? YOU DONT CONTROL LILY'S LOVE LIFE!

Juvia: LOVE IS VERY IMPORTANT TO JUVIA SO JUVIA WILL PROTECT ALL FORM OF LOVE!

Lucy: Gajeel please don't reject Lily! He is still your partner no matter what!

Gajeel looks at them and speaks his answer.

To be continued


End file.
